Zay Babineaux/Gallery
Gallery Zay_B.jpg Zay Babineaux - Texas Part 1.png Zay Babineaux - GMW 3x01.png Zay (3x01).png Zay & Lucas - GMW 3x01.png Zay_In_Class.jpg Teacher_&_Zay.jpg Don't_Touch_That_Eraser.jpg Head_Banging.jpg Timing_Maya.jpg Preliminary_Results.jpg Hahhh_In_The_Teacher's_Face.jpg Final_Time_Test.jpg Hosing_Down_Lucas.jpg Maya_&_Zay.jpg Zay,_Joey_&_Lucas.jpg Joey_Talks_To_Lucas.jpg Lucas_Handles_Joey.jpg Saving_Zay.jpg Lucas_&_Zay.jpg Old_Pals.jpg Promtoter_Zay.jpg Farkle_Wants_To_Be_First.jpg Maya_Doesn't_Care_If_It's_True.jpg Teased_By_Belgium.jpg Outside_Audience.jpg Esalation_Understood.jpg Lucas_Explains.jpg Falling_Maya.jpg Fallen_Maya.jpg Maya_Fell.jpg Class_Catharsis.jpg Bunch_Of_Weirdos.jpg Friends_Again.jpg Ever_Thing_Of_Ruling_The_World.jpg Tot11-0.jpg Boom_Boom.jpg Guys_At_Art.JPG Final_Art_Class.jpg Ban_Almost_Lifted.jpg Farkle_Wants_to_Be_Pippin.jpg Sinewy.jpg What_About_Maya.jpg Zay_Comments.jpg Maya_Claims_Not_To_Care.jpg Gang_At_Topanga%27s.jpg Kids_Ready_To_Speak.jpg Thinking_Differently.jpg Farkle_Steps.jpg Art_Class_Returns.jpg Anti-Farkle_Pact.jpg Riley_Gets_A_Text.jpg Riley_Challenges_Maya_To_A_Duel.jpg Weapons_Of_Choice.jpg Zay_In_The_Way.jpg Maya_Disarms.jpg Duel_Aftermath.jpg Parents_Will_Stay_Out.jpg Something_Wrong_With_Riley.jpg Who_Is_Lucas%27_Best_Friend.jpg Lucas_Tied_Down.jpg Zay_Has_A_Snack.jpg What_Will_Riley_Do.jpg Zay_Gets_Called.jpg Zay_Knows_How_It_Goes.jpg Riley_Ready_To_Share_Her_Secret.jpg Ready_To_Follow_Riley%27s_Plan.jpg Friends_Show_Support.jpg Riley_Faces_Her_Bully.jpg Presenting_The_Riley_Awards.jpg Riley_Awards.jpg Riley_Wins.jpg The_Farther_She_Goes_The_Smaller_She_Gets.jpg Ice_Cream_Zay.jpg Zay_With_Cone.jpg Edison_Lesson.jpg Zay_Has_Lucas%27_Back.jpg Wizard_Of_Menlo_Park.jpg Zay_&_Lucas_Make_A_Point.jpg Class_Sees_Riley_Return.jpg Zay_Calls_For_Vanessa.jpg Riley_Wants_To_Go_On.jpg Riley%27s_Cheering_Section.jpg Farkle & Zay - Rah Rah.png Riley%27%27s_Supporters.jpg Riley_Tries_Again.jpg Only_Farkle_Can_Watch.jpg What_Cory_Wants.jpg Riley_Snuck_Away.jpg Day_3.jpg Riley_Needs_Her_Friends.jpg Riley_Looks_Back.jpg Friemds_Leave_The_Gym.jpg Maya_HasThe_Bell.jpg Maya_Brings_The_Bell.jpg Girl_Meets_Rah_Rah25.jpg Farkle-Zay-Lucas.jpg Teeth_Came_Out_Straight.jpg Pointing_Zay.jpg Off_By_One_Word.jpg Destroy_It_Before_He_Finds_Out.jpg Yee_Haw.jpg Texans_Heading_For_Texas.jpg Buckaroo_Billy.jpg Farkle_Needs_A_Change.jpg Farkle_Gets_A_Hat.jpg Texas2.jpg Lucas & Zay - Texas Part 1.png Texas4.jpg Lucas_Greets_A_Friend.jpg Pappy%27s_Home.jpg Lucas_Supporters.jpg Zay_&_Riley.jpg Riley_Is_Relieved_.jpg Lucas_Gets_Up.jpg Master_Of_Tombstone_The_Bull.jpg Clapping_For_Lucas.jpg Tombstone_Master.jpg Leaving_The_Bull_Ring.jpg arkle_Wants_To_Be_A_Texan.jpg Cowboys.jpg Texas_Girls_Return.jpg Riley_Need_To_Talk.jpg What_Did_Riley_Say.jpg Riley%27s_Realization.jpg On_The_Porch.jpg Remembering_Vanessa.jpg Farkle-Zay.jpg Girls_Ready_For_Dinner.jpg Riley_Points_Out_Lucas.jpg Texas5.jpg First_Night_In_Texas.jpg FPJ.jpg Pappy_Joe_Takes_Offense_With_Farkle.jpg Texas_Meal.jpg Farkle_Needs_A_Napkin.jpg Having_A_Meal.jpg Enter_Vanessa.jpg Maya_&_Zay_Five.jpg Maya & Zay - Texas Part 2.png Maya_&_Zay_Smile.jpg Maya-Zay-Riley.jpg Texas11.jpg Revealing_Too_Much.jpg Back_At_The_Ranch.jpg Listening_To_Pappy%27s_Lesson.jpg Teaching_From_The_Grave.jpg Note_From_The_Teacher.jpg Campfire.jpg Around_The_Fire.jpg Riley-Farkle-Zay.jpg Vanessa_Finds_Zay.jpg Post_Texas_Awkwardness.jpg Lucas-Riley-Maya-Zay-Farkle.jpg Charlie_Returns.jpg Charlie_In_History.jpg Something_Got_through.jpg Confused_Class.jpg Class_Without_A_Teacher.jpg Zay_Report.jpg Farkle and Zay GMWTexasP3.jpg Farkle_Zay_Compare_Notes.jpg Brother_No_More.jpg Lucas_&_Charlie_Talk.jpg Riley_Silences_Farkle.jpg Lesson_On_Forgiveness.jpg Class_Forgives.jpg Note_From_Maya.jpg 140152 1540.jpg 140152 1576.jpg Farkle_Needs_Double_Forgiveness.jpg What_Farkle_Did.jpg Don%27t_Watch_Movies_With_Farkle.jpg Farkle_Asks_The_Girls.jpg Chasing_Farkle.jpg No_Forgiveness.jpg Class_Cannot_Forgive.jpg Predictable_Zay.jpg Need_To_Understand_Before_Forgiveness.jpg Uncertain_Maya.jpg STEM Promo (9).jpg STEM Promo (10).jpg First Step.jpg STEM Promo (7).jpg Teams Have To Share Work.jpg Zay and Sarah Team.jpg Riley Gets The Marble.jpg Doo Dah Farkle.jpg Zay-Farkle-Sarah.jpg Falling Farkle.jpg Farkle Retraces His Steps.jpg Farkle Re-steps.jpg How Long Was Farkle Out.jpg Sarah Fine With Zay Doing The Science.jpg Boys_Dont_Deserve_Death.jpg| Zay_Gotta_Go.jpg Farkle_Is_On_His_Own.jpg Sarah_Stands_Up_For_Herself.jpg Darby_Will_Carry_Yogi_Whenever_She_Wants.jpg Panipat_Quiz_Will_Not_Be_Pretty.jpg Guys_In_Science.jpg Boys_Stumped_by_Sludge.jpg Farkle_Waits_For_His_Partner.jpg Flustered_Zay.jpg Riley_Reveals_The_Results.jpg Sarah_And_Zay.jpg Case_-42.jpg Zay_On_The_Defense.jpg Robin_Lunch.jpg Zay_Before_The_Board.jpg Maya_Raises_A_Hand.jpg Exorcism_Zay.jpg Comrades_Unite.jpg Maya_Joins.jpg They_Are_Commies.jpg Comrade_Hug.jpg Lucas_Makes_A_Wall.jpg Honor_Board_Decision.jpg Lucas_And_Zay.jpg Paranoia.jpg Zay_Gets_An_A.jpg Tearing_Down_The_Wall.jpg Fallen_Wall.jpg Zay_Thoughts_On_Love.jpg Dont_Be_There.jpg Farkle_Or_Zay.jpg Zay_Thinks_Its_Good.jpg Cory_Going_Back_To_High_School.jpg A_Lot_Left_To_Teach.jpg Lost_In_The_Hall.jpg Watching_From_The_Hole.jpg The Squad (GMW 3x01).png Lucas speaks to Zay (3x02).png Zay & Lucas - Yeah! (3x02).png Lucas and Zay in tha hoouse! (3x02).png Lucas & Zay - AAHS Football Team Locker Room (3x02).png Lucas & Zay - Intellectual Inferiors.png Zay & Lucas - Talk About Alamo.png Zay in Pain (3x02).png Zay's reaction to Smackle (3x02).png Friends_In_The_Hole.jpg Zay & Lucas - Thanking the Seniors (3x02).png Zay + Lucas (3x02).png Zay & Lucas - Future Football Players (3x02).png Charlie_Reaction.jpg Bitten_Fingers.jpg Funny_Fingers.jpg Wikipedia_Response.jpg Cant_Believe_Maya.jpg Class_Girls_And_Zay.jpg PR_At_Topangas'.jpg Class_Arrives.jpg Leave_Maya_Alone.jpg No_Answers.jpg Still_No_Answers.jpg Gang_At_Bay_Window.jpg Lucas_Told_Zay_Riley_Is_Jexica.jpg Farkle_Wants_To_Stay_Together.jpg Lucas and Zay (3x04).png Zay & Maya (3x04).png Zay & Maya - Phenoms (3x04).png Squad of Six (3x04).png Amusing_To_Zay_And_Farkle.jpg Decision_Needs_To_Be_Made.jpg Someone_Will_Get_Hurt.jpg Decision_Will_Affect_All.jpg Lucas_Needs_To_Decide.jpg Zay_Advice.jpg Scales.jpg Billalaloo.jpg Listening_To_Lucas_Decide.jpg Always_Been_Riley.jpg Lucas_Wavers.jpg Balanced_Scale.jpg Farkle & Zay (3x05).png Zay climbing through the window (3x06).png Upstate8.jpg Upstate11.jpg Farkle & Zay (3x06).png Zay Babineaux (3x06).png Upstate12.jpg Upstate13.jpg Upstate9.jpg Upstate15.jpg Zay_Pops_In.jpg Hes_Farkle.jpg Got_To_Keep_Both.jpg Genius_Disses_Idiot_With_A_Face.jpg Purple_Maya_Smile.jpg Farkle_Asks_What_Happened.jpg Decision_Defferred.jpg Eavesdropping_Trio.jpg Peeking_Trio.jpg Zay & Josh (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x08).png Zay & Maya - (3x8).png Maya_Wants_Spy_Flick.jpg Zay Babineaux (Purple Cat Club - Maya's Fantasy).png Mount Sun Lodge - Triangle Audience.png Triangle Fantasy - Audience Applause (Mount Sun Lodge).png Zay & Farkle (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x08).png Zay, Farkle and Isadora (3x09).png Nature_Club_Arises.jpg Same_Clothes.jpg Riley_Looks_Sleepy.jpg Pointing_Zay_Ski_Lodge.jpg Riley notices her class watching (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Zay points at Evan - Who's That (Mount Sun Lodge).png Zay points at Evan + Riley's Class (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Isadora, Farkle and Zay join the game (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Lucas, Josh, Evan, Isadora, Farkle, Zay, Maya & Riley (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Zay wants a hug (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Bored_Class.png Class_Looks_Around.png Bagpipe_Maya.png Distracted_Farkle.png Sovanara_Story.png Class_Arises.png Class_In_The_Hall.png Hall_Zay.png Farkle_Reveals_His_Story.png Farkles_Family.png Farkle_Gets_A_Hug.png Zay Babineaux (3x18 - A Christmas Maya).png Zay (3x18).png Zay smiling at Farkle (3x20).png The Core Six (3x20).png Riley & Lucas - Hopeful (3x20).png Zay shielding Lucas (3x20).png Lucas & Zay (3x20).png Zay Babineaux (3x20).png Isadora & Zay (3x20).png Core Six (3x21).png Category:Character galleries Category:Male galleries Category:Season 2 galleries Category:Season 3 galleries